Spell Bound
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth work on sorting out the case of a repeat DUI offender, and Chris suffers an injury and has to deal with that.


Spellbound

***Chris and David's apartment***

It is a bright, sunny, Saturday Morning. Chris and David are just puttering around the house, doing odd projects. Chris made them coconut French toast for breakfast, and she just starting marinating some chicken and shrimp for dinner later.

"Wanna take a long drive this afternoon, babe?"

"Sure, that sounds fun". Chris loved it when she and David took long drives and just relaxed and explored a new place.

She showered and changed out of her pajamas She put on some distressed jean shorts, a cap sleeve tee, and her favorite silver flip flops.

Around 12:45, they left, and headed northeast.

***In the car***

Chris and David were just riding along, and stopping anywhere they felt like it. They were about 2 ½ hours from home. They decided to turn around and start heading back, but they wanted to take a more scenic route. They switched highways.

Car after car that passed them had "Beach bound" written on the back windows. This highway was a favorite among those who liked to head to the Hamptons.

Chris and David were holding hands and Chris had started to doze off a little bit. She slept for about 45 minutes, and then all of sudden woke up when David slammed on the brakes.

"Sorry babe, bad accident up ahead, having to slow down".

She sat up, and starting looking ahead.

"Pull over honey". Chris wanted to make sure they were ok.

David pulled over, and Chris hopped out of the car.

She assessed the scene. Two cars- one, a truck, and the other, a small Honda Accord. She saw 2 people in the Honda Accord, and one in the truck. She saw two people who had been thrown out of one of the cars, and she was guessing they had been thrown out of the car, and not the truck, based on the windshield.

She turned back around to David. "Call 911! We need police, and at least 2 ambulances, maybe 4."

She went to the two people who had been thrown out. She knelt down next to one, and she could see she was a young girl, probably in high school, or fresh out of high school. Chris gently moved her hair, and felt for a pulse on her neck. None. She rolled her over to begin CPR, and saw that her chest was split wide open. She gingerly placed her back on the ground, and ran over to the other person who had been thrown out of the car.

She knelt down, and saw that this one was also a girl, about the same age as the first one. She had a pulse, but she was barely breathing.

"HI. Don't move, ok? You have been in an accident, but you will be ok, help is coming". She patted her hand, and the girl squeezed it.

"It's ok, honey. You are going to be ok". Chris heard the sirens off in the distance.

The girl squeezed her hand once more, and then Chris watched as she took her last breath. She waited a few minutes, and then gently placed her hand on her stomach, and let go.

She went to check on the driver of the truck. He was still unconscious, but breathing.

She went to the car, and the two people in the front seat were coming to.

"Stay put, help is almost here. You guys have been in a car accident, but you are going to be ok".

Chris walked around to the other side of the truck to see if she had missed anything. As she walked past the truck, she saw several empty alcohol bottles in the floorboard, and one ½ empty alcohol bottle in the passenger seat. She pulled her phone out and took a picture quickly.

The police got there, and she identified herself, and told them what had happened so far. The ambulance pulled up and she directed them to the people in the car, and the person in the truck.

The EMT's that attended to the girls on the ground confirmed that they had indeed, died.

She showed the picture that she took of the bottles in the passenger's seat to a uniform officer.

"Thanks for all your help, Lieutenant. You can stay if you'd like, or you are free to go."

She and David chose to leave so they wouldn't be in the way of the officers or the paramedics.

They got in the car, and drove away, as Chris reflected on how tragic the event was.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David stopped and picked up dinner for themselves when they got back in the city, and then headed home. Chris was still feeling down about not being able to help out at the accident more. But it is what it is.

They each ordered a steak dinner with a baked sweet potato and a wedge salad, and they swung by their favorite deli to pick up a gallon of tea.

They got home and Chris changed clothes, and threw hers in the washing machine super quick. She had gotten some blood on her clothes while she was assisting at the scene.

They ate dinner, and David noticed that Chris was pretty quiet. They chatted about the usual stuff, and then he volunteered to clean up the kitchen so she could relax. She took him up on it.

She went to the bedroom and put on her bikini. She chose a favorite one- a teal bikini top with purple and green paisley accents, and black bottoms. Then she grabbed her cell phone and headed to the hot tub.

As soon as she slipped into the hot tub, she called Mary Beth. She told her all about the accident and how she felt horrible that she didn't get help sooner.

"Chris, you did the best you could. Don't beat yourself up. You can't help that you didn't get there sooner".

"I know, I just wish I could have done more. The driver, he was totally wasted. I even took a picture of all the bottles in the front seat. There had to be at least 14 empty ones. It was insane".

"Hopefully they will put him away where he belongs".

Chris and Mary Beth chatted for a few more minutes, and then Mary Beth had to get off the phone to make dinner, so they hung up.

Chris soaked for about 20 more minutes, just looking at the stars. David came out and joined her.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her, and held her while they soaked.

He kissed her, and looked into her eyes. "Out of all the places I have ever been, my happiest ones are anywhere with you".

"Oh honey, I love being with you too". She kissed him back hungrily.

"I am one blessed man. Great apartment, smoking hot wife, good job, great daughter, awesome nieces and brother and sister in law….you have brought me so much joy, babe".

"You brought me joy too honey. You opened my heart so much when you came back in my life, and you keep me from going off the deep end. I wouldn't have ½ this stuff if it wasn't for you. I was happiest with you, and I am happiest with you, and I am so glad you came back into my life after all those years away". She kissed him hungrily.

He cupped her breasts and she ran her hands up and down his back while they kissed. She straddled him and sank into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up, carried her out of the hot tub, leaned down so she could turn off the jets, and then he carried her to bed, where they made mad passionate love. It was the best sex they had had in weeks.

***About an hour later***

Chris and David were laying in bed, watching TV. She got up and put her robe on, and went to the kitchen to pour herself some orange tea. She poured a glass for David, and also a cup of water for herself, and came back to bed.

David had just turned the news on.

Chris climbed into bed and handed him his tea.

"Thanks, babe. You read my mind".

"Breaking news at this hour, an accident today just north of the city took the lives of two high school girls, just 16 years old. Police say the driver was driving drunk, and unbelievably, out on bail for his 8th DUI".

"8 DUI's? He should have been locked up years ago!". Chris couldn't believe her ears.

They listened to the report. The driver, 42 year old Brayden Waterstone, was apparently on his way to the city for a few days. He had been convicted of several DUI's upstate, and was out on bond for his 8th DUI. This would make 9, as his Blood alcohol level was .18, more than 2 times the legal limit. His car was fitted with Intoxalock, a system that requires the driver to blow into it before they will be able to start the car. Police surmised that he started the car sober, and drove while he drank, which explains how he was able to get the car moving. At that rate, he would have had to have been driving for more than 2 hours.

"I cannot believe this! How on earth did he slip through the cracks like that?" Chris was fuming. She went and got her work computer, and hooked it up.

"what are you doing, babe?" He leaned over her shoulder.

"I am looking up the jurisdictions to see if my office is going to handle his case. If we do, his ass better get nailed to the wall".

She went to the website and put in the address. It popped up that her office was in fact the office that was going to be assigned his case.

"Yes! Come to mama!". She was known for being extremely passionate about her cases, especially the ones that pissed her off.

She looked up his rap sheet, and was floored by all of the convictions he had had that were related to drinking. At least 20 convictions for public intoxication, plus the 8 DUI's. It seemed as though 3 counties had dropped the ball on reporting his DUI's to the state. If they had reported them properly, he wouldn't have been released on bond so many times. She made herself a note to talk to Feldberg about this case in the morning. She wanted him to pay for all of his crimes, but especially this one, since two young girls lost their lives for no reason.

She put her computer away, and came back to bed. David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He reached over her, and turned off the light. She snuggled against him, and fell asleep.

***Sunday Morning***

Chris and David slept a little later than normal. It was about 9:30 when they woke up. They loved lazy mornings where they could just lay around. David went outside and covered up the hot tub, while Chris made herself a bowl full of cereal and settled onto the couch.

She sent Feldberg a text around 11, with everything she had dug up on Brayden Waterstone, and told him that she wanted to personally reach out to the families and assure them that he won't be getting away this time.

"I agree wholeheartedly Lieutenant. We will do that first thing in the morning".

Chris took a shower and put on her typical Sunday outfit- yoga pants and a long racerback tank top.

She decided to walk down the block and get David's favorite Muffaletta sandwich. She took the trash with her, and told David she would be back in a few minutes.

She headed towards the elevator, but saw that they were working on it. She had to take the stairs instead.

So she started walking down 34 flights of stairs.

She was about 4 flights from the bottom, when she tripped over her own flip flop, and fell, crunching her ankle in the process. She lay there at the bottom of the steps for a minute, and then decided to suck it up and walk it off.

It was very tender, but she was trying to be strong. She made it to the deli, ordered David's sandwich and hers, and sat down while she waited.

The deli guy handed her the bag with the sandwiches and all the extras, and she hobbled back to her building. The doorman saw her and helped her in, and graciously allowed her to use the service elevator so she wouldn't have to walk up the steps.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris hobbled back in, and kicked off her flip flops. She made herself an ice pack and quickly plated the sandwiches.

"David, lunch!".

He came out of the bedroom and saw her hobbling.

"Babe, you ok?"

"I fell down the stairs earlier. The elevator is out. Rolled my ankle. I will be fine".

She propped her leg up and put the ice pack on it while she and David ate lunch.

She settled onto the couch and propped her foot up while she watched a movie and napped. By dinner time, it wasn't any better.

Around 4:30, David came and sat next to her.

"I think it's time we head to the ER, babe".

She nodded.

He grabbed her book off her nightstand, and his too, and helped her to the door. He filled her water bottle, and she slipped her flip flops on, and grabbed her purse.

Off they went to the ER. She was eternally grateful the elevator had been fixed. David helped her to the elevator and then to the car in the parking garage.

They were at the ER in 10 minutes.

***In the ER***

They got checked in, and Chris filled out her paperwork. They only had to wait for about 15 minutes, before they were called back to a room. David pushed her in the wheelchair he had found, and waited for her in the room while they took her to X-ray. They brought her back and she sat in the chair next to him, and read her book while they waited on the doctor.

About 25 minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Knock, knock, hello, I am Dr. Lawson. I read your x-rays, and it appears that you have broken your ankle in 2 places. So I am going to have my nurse put a cast on you, and in a week, we will re- x-ray to see if you are making any improvement".

"Ok thank you, doctor".

"Just remember, stay off it as much as possible, and don't be afraid to take a pain pill when you need it".

"Yes ma'am".

The doctor left, and Chris looked heartbroken. She had never broken a bone in her life before.

The nurse came in a few minutes later, and instructed Chris to roll up her yoga pants as high as she could.

He wrapped a layer of cotton around her foot and calf, before he started on the next layer.

"What color would you like?"

She chose bright teal, so that she could match it with her favorite clothes, and it would look good with anything.

After he finished the cast, he gave her a walking boot, but told her to not use it till the next day. He wrote her a script for a pair of crutches, and a few more for some pain meds.

David bundled her all up and took her home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David made it to the car, and he helped her in. He stopped by the pharmacy and dropped off her prescriptions, and then she placed a to go order at their salad place and they went to pick that up too. She texted Mary Beth while she sat in the car waiting for him.

"So I fell, and my foot is broken. Working from home for a few days…."

She sent Feldberg a text as well.

David came back with their salads and they went back to the pharmacy to get her prescriptions. Then, they headed home.

She used the crutches to get from the parking garage to the elevator just fine. She could do it, but she was nervous. David brought all the stuff from the car in, and joined her at the elevator. Together, slowly, they made their way to their apartment.

"Almost there, babe, you are doing good".

They made it to the apartment, and he went in first and set down everything.

She came in while he held the door open, and headed towards the couch to sit.

He brought her a glass of tea, and her salad a few minutes later, and helped her prop her foot up.

After she ate, he helped her get up, and crutch to the bedroom. She changed into her comfiest pajamas, and headed back to the couch. He gave her a pain pill, and she was asleep within about 20 minutes.

She slept till way past 11, so he finally turned off the TV. He took her crutches to the bedroom, and put them against her nightstand. He got her a fresh glass of water, and put her pain pills there as well. He went to the guest room, got her some extra pillows, and turned the bed down, and put the pillows at the end.

He went and locked the door, and cleaned up the kitchen, and then he went and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gingerly placed her on the bed, removed the walking shoe, and placed her foot on the pillows. He covered her with the blankets, and turned out the light. He grabbed her phone, plugged it in, and turned off her alarm. He climbed into bed next to her, and set his for 4 hours, when she was going to need another pain pill.

He kissed her, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.

***the next morning***

Chris slept through her next pain pill, so he waited till she woke up to get her another one. She took one around 7 a.m., and went back to sleep. He was up for the day then, so he sent his secretary a text telling her what happened. He told her he didn't know how long he would be out, that he didn't want to leave Chris alone.

He texted Bridgit and Lisa too, and told them he would let them know when she was up for a visit.

He took a shower, and got dressed before Chris woke up.

She slept till around 10, and he helped her get to the bathroom, and then to the couch. He made her favorite breakfast omelet, and he squeezed her some fresh orange juice, just like she liked it.

He called and ordered a waterproof cast cover, and they told him it would be delivered within 2 hours.

She was ecstatic, because all she could think about was a shower, or soaking in the tub.

After she ate breakfast, she took a non-drowsy pain pill, so that she could be more with it.

Mary Beth texted to check on her, and Feldberg had texted, telling her to take as much time off as she needed.

The waterproof boot was delivered, and Chris put it on immediately and then crutched into the bedroom to take a shower. David brought a chair in there for her, and she rested on the chair while she took her pajamas off.

After a nice shower, she got out, and sat in the chair while she dried off. She took off the waterproof boot, and then got dressed again, in yoga pants and a tank top.

She texted Bridgit and asked her if she and the baby and Lisa wanted to come by that afternoon. Bridgit said absolutely yes.

She got settled on the couch, and put her walking shoe back on. David got her a glass of orange tea, and she laid there and read for a good long while.

Bridgit, Lisa and Charlie got there around 2. They came in and sat right next to Aunt Chris. She held Charlie, who was sleeping, and visited with her nieces.

"We are so sorry, Aunt Chris".

"Girls, you know it's going to take more than a broken foot to keep me down".

They told her all about Charlie's latest doctor's visit, and Lisa's new boyfriend, Westley.

"He's really cute Aunt Chris, and he can do anything. He can fix cars, repair electronics, fix plumbing, teach me math, anything. He is so smart, and he loves family, and he is so patient with me when I am stressed about a work project, or when I can't decide what to wear to dinner. You have to meet him Aunt Chris. You will just love him too!".

"Well, as soon as I am well and not in a cast or on crutches, David and I would love to take you guys to dinner".

"We will take you up on that". Lisa was beaming from ear to ear. She was so happy. She showed Chris some pictures of him.

"Oh Lisa, he is so handsome. He is really a good-looking guy".

Charlie woke up then, and was staring at Chris. She had the biggest, most bluest eyes, just like the Cagney's.

"She has those Cagney blue eyes, and that strong Cagney nose. I do believe she might be a Cagney".

She turned to Bridgit. "Have you heard from Charlie's father?"

Bridgit shook her head.

"It is what it is, Aunt Chris. She will be 10 weeks tomorrow, and I figure, he knows that I had the baby. He has to. So if he wanted to get in touch with me and see her, he would. And he hasn't".

"Is she still sleeping in the alcove?"

Bridgit nodded. "I plan on keeping her there for at least a few more months, and then I will transition her crib to her nursery and I will hook up the monitor and put her in there to sleep. I am thinking about going back to school, so I will probably do that in a few months."

"What are you going back to school for?"

"Architecture. I wanted to be a lawyer, but that will cost too much, and I am going to have to find someone to watch Charlie, so I figured it would be easier to find someone who will watch her during normal hours instead of the late hours that lawyers keep. And my advisor was telling me that it will be real hard to get a job as a lawyer if I have a child and no experience".

"That sounds like a great plan, Bridgie. Where are you thinking of going?"

"Colombia".

"Well, I think you will do fantastic!"

Bridgit got a bottle out of her diaper bag for Charlie, and went to fill it with water. She came back and asked if Chris wanted to feed her.

"No, I will let you. You do it best". She handed Charlie back to Bridgit.

They visited a few more minutes, and then Bridgit, Lisa and Charlie headed back home so Chris could rest.

"I love you girls, thank you for coming to visit. Next time, I promise to be more active".

"We love you Aunt Chris, whether you sit on the couch or we go exploring". Both girls hugged her and then left.

Chris fell back on the couch, exhausted, and ready for another pill.

She got up, got her crutches, and crutched into the kitchen. She managed to get out a package of shrimp, and put them in a bag. She hopped over to the fridge, and got out the marinade ingredients, and hopped around the kitchen until she found what she needed. She measured out the right ingredients for the marinade, and was hopping back to the fridge to put them away, when David came in.

"Babe, why are you hopping? Let me do whatever it is".

"Honey, I was just making the marinade for dinner. I can hop, I am fine".

"Babe…. You don't have to hop. Really".

She whisked the marinade for several minutes, and then she turned to David.

"Will you get the glass baking dish down, please?"

"Certainly".

He got the dish down, and handed it to her. She poured the shrimp in, and then poured the marinade in on top.

"Can you put this back in the fridge please?" she put the cover on the dish and handed it back to him. He put it in the fridge, while she leaned down and got another dish and top out.

She hobbled over to the fridge, and got the steaks and the Worcestershire sauce out, and some minced garlic. She hobbled back to the counter, and placed the steaks in the dish, poured the Worcestershire sauce over them, and rubbed them with the minced garlic. She put the top back on, and handed it to David to put in the fridge.

She grabbed some onions and peppers, and a cutting board, and after selecting her knife from the block, she began to cut up the veggies. After about 20 minutes, all of the food was prepped, and back in the fridge. David helped her get another glass of tea, and head back to the couch.

Chris promptly fell asleep, after setting an alarm for 3 hours.

***3 hours later***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off and finished her glass of tea. She sat up, and took another non-drowsy pill.

David came in and sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they snuggled for a few minutes.

"What do you want me to make for dinner, babe? The shrimp or the steaks?"

"Whichever you prefer, honey. We need to make rice, and whatever one you grill, grill the veggies with it".

"Well, I will go do that, and you can sit here and rest."

"Or, I can make the rice, while you grill". He started to protest, and she reminded him that it only had to come to a boil, and then you set it aside and set the timer.

"Ok, fine. But after you set it aside, I want you sitting".

She kissed him tenderly. "Deal".

He kissed her back. "Deal".

He got up, and filled a pot with water, and set it on the burner that he turned to high.

She crutched over there, and got the rice out of the pantry.

"These crutches are some kind of painful in the arms, geez".

She handed him the rice, and he got out a measuring cup.

After the water started boiling, he went to turn the grill on.

When he came back, she was stirring the rice in, and moving it away from the heat. She put the cover on, and then hobbled to a cabinet, and got plates down. She got out silverware and napkins, and she hobbled them over to the table.

David got out his grilling pans, and put the veggies on it. He drizzled some balsamic vinegar, and then took the steaks and the veggies outside to grill.

After she set the table, and poured them some tea, she went and sat back down. He grilled the steaks and veggies, and then brought them inside.

He plated their dinners, and brought them to the table.

They had a nice dinner, and Chris was glad she felt well enough to eat real food.

After they ate, David insisted that he would clean up the kitchen and do the dishes, while she went to take a shower and change into her pajamas.

She climbed into bed after her shower and continued reading her book. Her leg was propped up, and really beginning to throb. She got out of bed and tried to walk to the kitchen to get another pain pill, but David saw her and grabbed them and ran them to her.

"Back to bed, babe. I got the pills".

Her face made it clear she was in some serious pain. He helped her climb back into bed, and got her water so she could take the pill. Then he went and locked the door, turned all the lights off, started the dishwasher, and turned the TV off. He came back to the bedroom, and changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and noticed she was already fast asleep.

***The next morning***

Chris decided to stay home, and David called in to stay home with her. Her goal for the day was to practice walking on her cast without the crutches. David let her sleep till 9, and then he made them bacon and eggs.

She showered after breakfast and put on some yoga capris, and a big t-shirt. She got settled on the couch, and opened her work laptop. She was determined to get started on the DUI case today.

She researched legislation on DUI's, and she pulled up his past conviction history. She emailed the District Attorneys in other counties asking what happened and why he wasn't sent to jail.

By the end of the day, she didn't really have any answers.

She grabbed her cell phone, and sent Mary Beth a text that she was determined they were going to get answers, make changes, or both.

'We will, partner, don't you worry! How are you feeling?'

'Better every day, for the most part. The hardest part is figuring out what to wear that looks good and fits over the cast.'

They chatted over text a few more minutes, and then Chris got back to work. She emailed legislators, asking them to craft a tougher DUI law. She looked up organizations that help to end drunk driving, and emailed them asking them to contact their senators and congressmen asking them to toughen up the DUI law.

She finally stopped when David went and got them a pizza for dinner. He got her favorite- pepperoni with extra onions.

After they ate, she promised herself that she wasn't going to do any more work. She was going to spend the evening with her husband. Her other goal was to try and sleep without taking a pain pill.

She was walking much better without the crutches. She was feeling up to trying going back to work on Tuesday.

She and David watched a little TV while they snuggled on the couch, and she nestled into his arms.

"Thank you for taking care of me these past few days, honey. Life is so much better with you".

He kissed her. "No thanks are necessary. I love you, Chris. I don't want to be anywhere else".

She kissed him.

"I promise we will get back to our active lifestyle when I am fully healed".

"We don't have to wait till then, babe, we can still be as active as we can…" He nuzzled her neck.

"Are you sure, babe?"

"yes, honey, we will just have to be creative".

He kissed her and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She went into the bathroom and changed into a black silk negligee. She limped back into the bedroom, and embraced David.

"Babe, you are so beautiful, but you don't need this… I would make love to you no matter what you wore…." He kissed her as he pushed the straps off her shoulders so the negligee would fall to the floor.

He picked her up, and gingerly placed her on the bed, and then climbed in next to her. She reached up and turned out the light.

They kissed for a few minutes, and he cupped her breasts and sucked on a nipple or two…. And then they had mad, passionate, explosive sex, just like they did when they were first married.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept all nestled up all night long.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up, and showered with the waterproof boot. Afterwards, she got dressed and did her makeup. She chose some wide-leg palazzo pants, and a black ¾ sleeve top. She put on one of her black flip-flops that was more dressy, with gemstones on them, and did her hair.

She woke David up, and made them breakfast.

"Babe, promise me you will take it easy on your foot today? And you will take the non-drowsy pain pills with you? And you will call me if you need anything at all?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Do you think you should take the crutches with you? It is a pretty far walk from your car to your office…"

"No, I will be fine".

She packed some snacks and grabbed her water bottle and filled it. She quickly did the breakfast dishes, and then grabbed her things.

She and David walked to the car like they always did, and he helped her put her stuff in the car.

They embraced. "I love you babe, please call me if you need anything, and please rest your foot".

"I love you too. And I will". She kissed him, and then they headed to their respective offices.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris pulled up and parked. She grabbed all of her stuff and started walking inside.

She made it to her office, and everyone was coming by to check on her.

After a few minutes, she got to work.

"Morning, Mary Beth. How are you?"

"Good. Brayden Waterstone is due in court this morning. Feldberg is going to be there and is going to push hard for no bail".

"Good, Waterstone needs to be locked up."

They worked on case files and paperwork all morning, which was typical for them. Mary Beth brought a chair from the hallway and pushed it under Chris' desk from the front so she could prop her foot up.

David texted that he was going to bring her lunch, and would be there around 11:45.

"Ok, honey".

She and Mary Beth worked on their statement regarding Brayden Waterstone and what the DA's office would be pursuing. David showed up right on time, and had a surprise for Chris… a scooter with a knee pad.

"Hi honey! What is that?"

"Hey babe! Hey Mary Beth! Babe… this is a physical therapy scooter. You put your bad leg on it, and scoot with the good leg, and it keeps you from hobbling. Try it out and see what you think".

She hesitated, and then got on, and gave it a shot. It was pretty easy. She was sold after a few passes.

"Thanks honey!". She kissed him. He pulled up a chair, and they ate their lunch, and chatted with Mary Beth.

After they finished eating, he asked her if she had taken a pill yet.

"Nope, and I didn't have to have a sleepy pill last night either".

"Well, promise me that if you need a non-sleepy one, you will take it?"

"Yes, babe, I promise".

She scooted with him while he walked to his car, and kissed him goodbye. She scooted back to her desk and got back to work.

She worked till around 4, then she started packing up to go home. Feldberg came in and told them about court. Brayden Waterstone had appeared via video, and was being held without bond. His last charge, the 8th DUI, would also be proceeding. He faced 2 years in prison and a $10,000 fine. Feldberg indicated that he would be pursuing the maximum on all counts, which would be 25-50 years in prison for each of the girls who passed away, and 15-35 years for the assault and damages to the surviving girls. All in all, he was looking at a maximum of 170 years.

"Sounds good Feldberg. I hope he goes away for a long, long time."

"Me too". Feldberg said his goodbyes and left the office.

Chris packed her things up and headed out, scooting all the way.

***Chris and David's house***

Chris came in the door, using the scooter. She went and changed clothes, and came back into the kitchen. The shrimp from the other night were still marinating, so she pulled those out of the fridge, and added some fresh seasonings. She let the shrimp come to room temperature, and then sautéed them with some diced onions, and chopped zucchini. She boiled some noodles, added some garlic and parmesan cheese, and made a nice shrimp scampi.

She put some bread in the oven to bake, and put the top on the shrimp scampi to keep it warm. She got out some veggies and chopped them up. She chopped up peppers, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms. She opened a can of pineapple rings, and chopped them into big chunks. She got out her grill pan, and 'grilled' those on the stove, and sprinkled them with some pepper.

David came in a few minutes later and was surprised to see that she had dinner all ready. He changed clothes and came back to help her. He set the table and she made them drinks.

He carried everything to the table so all she would have to do is scoot over to the table and sit.

They ate dinner, and he cleaned up the kitchen for her. They enjoyed a typical night for them, with the two of them snuggling on the couch and watching TV. She got a text confirming that she had an appointment tomorrow with the orthopedic to get her cast off and get new x-rays to see how the bone was healing.

She could hardly wait. She planned on asking them for a waterproof cast so she could get into the hot tub, and take regular showers.

***The next morning***

Chris got up and got ready, and chose to wear capris this time. She was right on time for her appointment.

They called her back, and took her to a room. The nurse came in, and took the cast off. Chris felt so great when the cast was off-she had come armed with the essentials- She hobbled to the bathroom, and shaved her leg, and put lotion on. They took her to the x-ray room, and took some more x-rays. Then, she hobbled back to the exam room, and waited. She put on more lotion while she waited, and clipped her toe nails.

The nurse came back in and told her that it was healing, but she needed a cast for a little bit longer, and they were thinking 4 weeks instead of 8.

She asked for a waterproof cast, but they were out. So they told her to pick her color. This time she picked a bright purple. The nurse let her put some more lotion on, at the last minute. She also told her that if she would sprinkle baby powder down into the cast, it would keep her skin from going dry.

They set the cast, and she was free to leave.

She sent David a picture of the cast, along with an emoji showing how disappointed she was.

"It will be ok, babe. We will make it through, I promise. And then as soon as you get it off for good, we will spend a long night in the hot tub, I promise".

David was the only one who could truly lift her spirits.

She headed to work, and tried to take her mind off things.

The next few weeks somewhat flew by. She got used to the cast, and loved using the scooter, but also walked on it some too. She was still so ready to get the cast off, and she couldn't wait to have some hot tub time with David.

The day of her appointment finally came, and she was right on time. She was armed with the essentials again, and couldn't wait to shave her leg and put gobs of lotion on.

She got called back, and they cut the cast off. She immediately hopped off the table, went to the bathroom and shaved her leg really well, and slathered it into lotion.

She went back to the exam room, and they took her to get x-rays.

About 20 minutes later, the nurse came in and showed her the x-rays.

"you are 95% healed, Mrs. Keeler. You don't have to wear a cast any longer, but you will need a boot for about 2 more weeks. The good news is, you can take it off when you shower and sleep, and you only have to wear it when you are going to do a lot of walking. So if you get home from work and you take it off and then want to walk into the kitchen, try walking without it. If you feel pain, put it on. But just play it by ear".

"That is awesome! Thank you so much".

They gave her the boot, showed her how to put it on, and gave her a list of the exercises to do to strengthen her foot.

Chris was ecstatic walking out of the doctor's office, with her new boot.

She sent David a text asking him what time he will be home.

"Probably around 5:30, babe. Why?"

"Pick up our usual sushi order on the way home, and I will meet you in the hot tub".

"Sounds heavenly, babe".

Chris headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in, and got to work. She was having a hard time focusing because she kept thinking about getting in the hot tub with David.

Feldberg dropped by around 3, and told her that Brayden waterstone was entering a plea in the morning. His lawyers indicated to Feldberg that he was going to plead guilty, and spare the families from having to testify at trial.

"Best case scenario".

She and Mary Beth prepared a statement in the case that he did in fact plead guilty. And then as soon as 4:15 rolled around, she headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home, and immediately texted David that she was home. It was almost 4:45. She poured herself a club soda with lots of lime, and went to put on her bikini.

She put on a shimmery pastel green bikini, and went outside to turn the hot tub on.

She called and placed their sushi order, and texted David that the order had been placed.

Then she got 2 towels, and her robe, and came out to the balcony. She turned on some music and got into the hot tub.

Ahhhh…

David came home right on time, with the sushi. He went and changed into his bathing suit, and then grabbed some plates and made himself a drink. He went out to the balcony, and put it all on the patio table. She climbed out, and kissed him, and they ate dinner. Then they got back into the hot tub to enjoy the rest of their evening.

***The next morning***

Chris got to work, and accompanied Feldberg to the hearing for Brayden Waterstone. She was armed with her IPad, so that she could amend her statement after he entered his plea, if necessary.

The morning went rather swiftly; he was brought in, and he entered a plea of guilty. The judge asked him if he understood that he would face less time in prison if he were to go to a jury trial.

"Yes sir, I understand".

So his guilty plea was entered and accepted. The judge found him guilty on all counts and set sentencing for later that afternoon.

She texted David and he told her he was in the courthouse on the third floor. She went and watched him for a little bit, and then his court recessed. They went and grabbed lunch at a deli down the street, which was perfect, because she could then get back in time for the sentencing.

Court was back in session at 1:30. It was very emotional listening to everyone testify about how he hurt them, and asking for the maximum sentence.

He testified as well, and asked for mercy, stating that he hadn't set out to harm anyone and that he helped them at the scene. He claimed that he was under the spell of alcohol, and that he honestly had felt fine to drive, and if he hadn't, he would have stayed home. He pointed out that he could have left, but he didn't, he stayed. He told the judge that he hoped people would forgive him, and that he had not yet forgiven himself yet, but he knew that would come in time. The only thing missing from his statement was acceptance of his actions, and remorse.

The judge lit in to him and told him that he had mercy on everyone in the courtroom except for him.

"Your actions were deplorable, and as a result, two young innocent girls with their lives ahead of them, died. Whether or not you intended to hurt anyone is immaterial. The fact remains that you hurt 3 people on the scene, killed two others, and destroyed 2 families. You also destroyed any chance you had at salvaging your life and having happiness. You have been to rehab before, but you didn't take it seriously and allow it to work. You want me to show you mercy, but the truth is, if you had shown anyone mercy that day, you would have stayed home and stayed off the roads".

In the end, he was sentence to the maximum amount of years, 175. However, the judge suspended portions of each sentence, ensuring that he would still serve between 60 and 75 years before he would eligible for parole. It was a satisfying end to a tragic case.

Chris and Feldberg had a press conference outside to discuss the outcome. She read her statement that she and Mary Beth had prepared, and then after answering questions, she headed home.

As she drove home, she was thinking about how grateful she was that she and David were happy, healthy, in love and together. Life wasn't worth living without the ones that you love, and she was so grateful to have found him again, after all these years. She couldn't wait to go home and be with him.


End file.
